


Bokuaka Week!

by NicoandBianca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, BokuAka Week, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, cherry blossom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoandBianca/pseuds/NicoandBianca
Summary: Bokuaka WeekDay1- Cherry Blossoms and First MeetingDay 2- Reminiscent and New LifeDay 3- Model/Photographer and WingsDay 4- Petty and DejectionDay 5- Spring and HealthDay 6- Family and FutureDay 7- Graduation and Pranks





	1. The Spread of Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first bokuaka fanfic, god this ship is otp. I love it soon much you don't understand T^T so a celebration of this amazing ship I'm going to try to do bokuaka week

Bokuto was that kind of guy who enjoyed going on adventures into places hardly ever ventured. He practically lived by the quote “Take the road less traveled by” but there was always the main problem. Someone (Kuroo) always forced him to take tests of courage during their adventures to make things more interesting. And because of Kuroo's stupid tests of courage, he tends to spend more time crying and running away from things than actually investigating new objects around the area.

  
Today was just like one of those days, but today he was lost. Bokuto walked slowly on the damp green ground as walked through a labyrinth of trees, all looking the same. The forest was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of his footsteps. This forest was famous for many reasons, none of them good. The eerie silence and the damp fog surrounding him made Bokuto gain goosebumps as well as the stories Kuroo told him about people dying in this exact forest.

  
Bokuto was an adventurous man but overall he got scared too easily. The slightest sound would make him jump and run in fear. That was how he came upon this situation. Kuroo and he were walking together in silence through the deep dense forest, appropriately called “The Forbidden Forest," and suddenly Bokuto heard a rustling in the trees. He freaked out and started running, abandoning Kuroo.

  
The Forbidden Forest was known throughout all of Japan for being the forest of the forgotten. Most people disappear for days in the forest and come back centuries later, half alive. No one knows what happens in the forest but many people believe that the forest is filled with magic and the ghosts of brave people who have lost their life in the forest of green.

  
So far, Bokuto hasn’t seen anything but large trees and moss but in his head, he was already planning what this place would look like as a crime scene-him being the person murdered.

  
The trees sheltered the sun and a large wind came, bringing chills as he continues to walk on a pebbled path to nothing in particular. He had no idea where he was going but he hoped that if he continued to walk straight he will be saved- and he wasn't wrong.

  
After walking for what felt like hours through thick forest and a huge ache in his knee, he came upon a clearing. The trees started to fade as well as the fog and soon he found himself in the middle of an open area with one beautiful cherry blossom tree in the middle. The ground was littered with dainty little pink petals, perfectly placed to make the tree look even more elegant. He came closer to the tree and sat down, eager to rest himself after hours of being lost and afraid. For a while, Bokuto closed his eyes and listened to the soft wind. A peaceful aroma filled the air around him, making it smell like a mixture between cherry blossoms and roses. ‘At least I can die in a place this beautiful’ Bokuto thought to himself.

  
The area around the cherry blossom stayed quiet for a long time until Bokuto thought he heard a little giggle coming from the area. He immediately stiffened and closed his eyes tighter.

 

“Ssshhh Fairy-san, I told you to be quiet.”

“Hheee come on Akaashi, he’s here.”

“Yes, I can see that fairy-san. But we have to be quiet; he looks tired.”

“ Whose fault is that?”

“… Fairy-san you’re not helping. Just be quiet.”

Bokuto frowns as he continues lying down on the floor as he hears two people bicker, much louder than they think they’re being. Bokuto decides to think about what may happen once they realize he’s awake. 1-They kill him, 2-They show him how to get out. Number 2 was the most desired outcome but he wasn’t completely sure if he’d be able to trust the two voices in the background. The first voice sounded calm and polite but the second voice sounded childish and a bit mischievous. Bokuto shifted a little in his place and fake groaned to gather the attention of the two behind him. He came up slowly and turned his head to where the noise was coming from.

  
Sitting right next to the cherry blossom sat the most beautiful person Bokuto had ever seen. His eyes widen at the man in front of him. If beauty had a personification Bokuto was sure the man in front of him was the true personification of it. He wore a pink kimono with a traditional flower pattern, something that contrasted magnificently with the man's black hair.

  
“ I apologize for waking you up.” The man says to him bowing slightly “I’m not very used to see people in this part of the woods; you took me by surprise when I saw you. I am Akaashi Keji.” Akaashi holds out his hand and they shake hands. Bokuto comes closer, under the cherry blossom tree and sits next to Akaashi. Bokuto didn’t understand what compelled him to try to get closer to this guy but he knew Akaashi must be an enchanting person. It was like something was pulling him closer and closer to Akaashi, literally. A sudden pressure pushed him from the right where Akaashi was. The sudden push made him lose his balance and he ended up falling on Akaashi's side, his head on Akaashi’s lap.

  
“ Wow,” Bokuto says unintelligently as he stared into the beautiful green eyes of Akaashi. The wind flows lightly in the air and for a whole minute, everything was silent as Bokuto looked up at the most astonishing man he had ever seen in his life. He finds himself adjusting himself in Akaashis hold and feeling the warm comfort the man gave off. There was something incredibly familiar about Akaashi but Bokuto couldn’t place where he could have seen such a stunning yet mysterious man like him. Akaashi as started to relax, he closed his eyes and started humming slightly. As his humming began the cherry blossom petals started to magically come up from the air and circle around them. Magically the color of pink circled around them, almost like the petals were being controlled and were dancing in the wind. Bokuto’s eyes filled with wonder as he watched the petals come into the sky.

  
“ … It’s getting late, would you like me to lead you back to the end of the forest? We’re quite close and I have to get back home myself.” Akaashi spoke for a moment, looking straight into Bokuto’s eyes.

  
He gulped at the sudden eye contact and turns away to the cherry blossom petals back on the ground “You know how to get out?” Bokuto asks eagerly.  
Akaashi frowns at him “Yes, of course, I do. I um- well I - never mind. I come here to get away from the distractions of the city; my family has a long history of protecting the cherry blossoms of this region. They're thousands of cherry blossoms like these in the whole forest. All with their own personalities and beauty, it’s quite amazing being out here.” Akaashi says, looking up at the cherry blossom above them. As if the cherry blossom understood what Akaashi had just said about it, a tiny little flower drifted off the branch and landed right in Akaashi’s palm. Akaashi smirks and puts the little cherry blossom behind Bokuto’s ear. “Shall we go?”

“Yes.”

Akaashi leads Bokuto through the forest like a pro and in less than five minutes Bokuto finds himself at the beginning of the trail where he started in the morning. The sun was setting and Bokuto could hear Kuroo's voice in the background- a lot of the words varied from different curse words. He smiled and was about to jog over to meet his friend when he remembered who he was next to.

  
He turned to Akaashi, gaining his attention “Umm” Bokuto started, trying to find the correct words to use in a situation like he has just been through “Thank you Akaashi. I really appreciate that you brought me back to the beginning; lord would have known what would have happened if you didn't find me. I was planning my murder during my venturing.”

  
Akaashi chuckled softly and gives Bokuto a small smile. Something so small that was able to make Bokuto’s heart beat faster than he ever thought it could. “No problem, I’m happy you’re safe now.” Akaashi came a little closer to him, as close that they could feel each others breathing. Bokuto’s palms started to become sweaty when Akaashi touches the little cherry blossom around his ear. The sweet smile gracing Akaashi’s face made Bokuto shiver and made his stomach become heavy. The affectionate touches and sweet smiles made Bokuto forget that he had just met this man an hour ago, yet it feels like they’ve known each other forever. His warmth seemed so familiar, everything about Akaashi made his heart leap and melt again and again. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to fall for a guy that he had just met but as Akaashi leaned in hesitantly; Bokuto couldn’t help to lean in with him until their lips met.

  
It seemed Akaashi also felt the same connect and together as their lips met softly, it felt perfect. A sweet small kiss that made Bokuto wish for more. “I’ll see you soon,” Akaashi says as he turns away from Bokuto and starts to walk in the other direction.

 

* * *

 

**Omake:**

  
“Akaashi I can’t believe you just kissed your crush! Your plan worked perfectly!!”

 

“Kuroo-san please don’t say it was my plan. You’re the one who wanted me to confess.”

 

“You’ve been going to the same school for months and he still didn’t know your name. This had to be done.”

 

“Whatever. Fairy san is going to make fun of me for years now. This is why you can never trust cherry blossom spirits.”


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have any inspiration today ;-;

Akaashi knew that he broke one of the few rules of heaven right when he met Bokuto. To fall in love with a host. As a guardian angel, he understood what it was to have temptations and fear that left a permanent scar in one's heart, yet until he met Bokuto he had never felt what it was like to be in love.

When he was in heaven; he would hear rumors of old angels who fell for humans. Usually, their stories were filled with lust and were told with a voice of disgust from fellow angels who were too faithful to the Lord to ever care about their human. 

But Akaashi was different, every cute little pun and sweet gesture Bokuto gave him made his heart thump and tighten uncontrollably. The thought of ever leaving Bokuto never came into his mind, Bokuto was too special- too precious to ever be able to let go of. 

With Bokuto, Akaashi was able to remember what it was like to be loved and cared for. Being an angel was the job that required a lot of heartbreak and seclusion; Akaashi remembered the days when he’d wake up and do the same thing over and over again. Life, for him, has no meaning unless you’re with someone that understands and loves you for exactly who you are. Bokuto was that someone who loved Akaashi and not even the fact that Akaashi could leave would stop Bokuto from loving him.

That was why Akaashi decided it was time to a new life. A life that consisted of the person he loved and himself. He was going to give up his powers to become human. He would be apart of the list of fallen angels who fell in love with their host and were banished from heaven. But Akaashi made his decision the second Bokuto confessed to him. He would rather break heavens one rule and be able to love than stay and continue to watch his heartbreak once Bokuto finds someone else to love.

“ I wish to start a new life, a life I can be with someone I love,” Akaashi says to the courtroom. He was surrounded by rows of high angels, all who have been brainwashed into believing love was fictional and that all who fall in love were destined to be torn apart by the cruelty of hell. 

The sound in the background erupted in the amphitheater, all tiny conversations but Akaashi paid no attention to the people and the noise around him as he stares up at the Lord, who has grown frigged. 

The cold words fill his head but they all are blocked by the pure happiness Akaashi felt when he was lifted down onto earth. His new life started at the moment he landed on the dry ground surrounded by beauty that could only be found on earth. Warmth enveloped him and the wide grin that graced Bokuto’s face made him know that he made the best decision he could ever make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm off to read some Percy Jackson fanfics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! More stories are coming both for Haikyuu and not- also check out @Globalminds!


End file.
